Strangers Like Me
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: ONESHOT AU. When Tony's fifth grade class takes a field trip to NCIS, he meets Gibbs who tells him that no matter how badly he's picked on, he should always go for his dreams.


ONESHOT

**A/N: this is AU just saying, so no flames. This makes references to OC's of mine from other stories but nothing major is mentioned. **

"**Whatever you do I'll do it too, show me everything and tell me how." – Phil Collins (Strangers like Me)**

When nine year old Tony peered out the window of his school bus he bounced excitedly. His eyes fixed on the brown building with the letters NCIS written on the matching colored sign out front. He had been waiting for this field trip all year unlike his fellow students; they weren't quite as excited as he was.

"Now class," Tony's teacher, Mrs. Matson said to the class who just wouldn't quiet down. "We've arrived at the headquarters of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service or NCIS, today were going to learn what agents of NCIS do and how they help our cities, this has been a long tiring bus ride I know but if you all could pay attention it would be most appreciated ok children?"

"Yes Mrs. Matson!" the children yelled out, all half-heartedly except for Tony who smiled big and took his place in the aisle. He was quickly pushed and shoved aside in the middle of the bus. Tony had always been one of the smaller boys at the private school he went to and he was often picked on. Mrs. Matson tried her best to stop it, but she couldn't stop everything the boys did to Tony.

Tony excitedly stumbled off the bus once he was let through and was paired up with Joey Newmen, a boy Tony hated and who equally hated Tony. The pair paid little attention to each other as Mrs. Matson herded them all into the elevator and pushed the "up" button.

Tony could barely contain his excitement as the doors opened revealing the squad room.

A redheaded woman who identified herself as Director Jennifer Shepherd walked up to the group with a big smile and waved at them.

"Hello boys," Jenny said. "It's my pleasure to welcome you to NCIS today, now who here knows what we do here at NCIS?"

"You stop the bad guys," Tony called out, everyone rolled their eyes. "And you solve navy crimes!"

"Good job Mr. DiNozzo I see from your name tag," Jenny said. "We do solve many crimes here at NCIS, mostly involving bad guys like terrorists and drug cartels, if you all know what those are."

Everyone nodded, almost everyone's parents at Tony's school were super rich and Tony suspected most of them were involved with such things as drug cartels to get their money, but he never boasted his opinions for fear of further rejection, or getting in trouble.

Jenny led them around most of NCIS. They saw the forensics lab, the morgue to which most of them replied "gross", and the director's office. But as they were all going back to the squad room to end the tour a team of agents piled out from the elevator and begun walking towards them.

"And this is my best agent and his team," Jenny smiled. "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of the Major Case Response Team."

Gibbs smiled and waved at the little kids as his team walked behind him. They all had matching hats and backpacks with them. The kids crowded up around them and yelped excitedly, knocking Tony down behind them before he managed to shove himself forward again.

"Now does anybody have any questions for Agent Gibbs before he and his team resume their work?" Jenny asked the group of boys.

The boys eagerly pushed forward each trying to get their questions in. Tony smiled bright and big and waited to be properly addressed by Gibbs. Gibbs smiled at the smaller brown haired green eyed boy and removed his NCIS cap.

"What's your name boy?" Gibbs asked Tony.

The boys parted like the red sea and Tony stared wide eyed at Gibbs as they were practically face to face.

"Anthony DiNozzo sir," Tony stammered a little. "But most people call me Tony."

"Well Tony," Gibbs said. "I like your gut kid, I'm a man who goes by his gut and ethic and you look like you have a good one."

He then placed his cap upon Tony's head; the boy peeked out from under the visor and smiled bigger than he had in awhile. The cap about swallowed up his head.

"Keep your chin up kid," Gibbs smiled and stood up. "You'll be a big man someday and do big things."

Gibbs then walked away to his team and sat down at his desk before Jenny led the kids to the elevator and the doors shut on the class. Tony clutched the hat in his arms tight, determined to never let it go as long as he lived.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Twenty Five year old Tony DiNozzo sat on the greyhound bus that was taking him from his hometown to Washington DC. He clutched the old ratty NCIS baseball cap in between his fingers and moved it slightly, staring at it.

His father had told him to leave, that's what he told people. In reality he had left to escape his father's cruelty that no one knew about. He had left his sister Sarah behind by her request and she told him to go do something with his life besides what his town had to offer. He had spent some time with Baltimore PD and had grown in that profession to even becoming the leader of his own team. Drew Bullock had since taken over and told Tony to follow his "true calling".

Tony stepped into the elevator of NCIS with his guest pass; he'd called about a month in advance to set up this meeting. He walked up to the current director's office which unfortunately wasn't Jenny anymore. He sat down in a leather chair and was greeted by a taller man who chewed on the tip of a toothpick.

"Anthony DiNozzo, Director Leon Vance," the man said, shaking Tony's hand and smiling before sitting down. "I've read over your application for NCIS and I must say I'm quite impressed, homicide detective for Baltimore PD."

"Ex-homicide detective," Tony said. "I quit."

"You were expecting to get the job," Vance asked. "Very gutsy of you?"

"Well a wise man once told me to go with my gut." Tony smirked.

"I see," Vance nodded. "Well I think you'll do nicely as a team member here, you have enough field experience with Baltimore for me to place you in the MCRT right away which is something I rarely do for new applicants, but I think you'll like your team."

Tony smiled as Vance handed him his gun and badge, he would be a probationary agent for a little while but that was okay with him, he was just happy to be here. He walked into the MCRT part of the squad room and looked upon a familiar face.

"Jethro," Vance said. "I'd like you to meet your new team member."

Gibbs turned and looked at Tony before extending his hand.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Gibbs said. "Boss to you."

"Future Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony smirked and stepped over to what would be his desk.

Gibbs smiled, he remembered the face of the green eyed boy in a crowd once, and he remembered the cap he'd given him which now lay upon the man's head in a goofy fashion.

"Glad to see you made it here," Gibbs said. "Tony."

"Just glad to be here," Tony smiled back at him. "Boss."

**Read and Review**

**Another cliché "How Tony met Gibbs" I know, but I thought It'd be cuter if Tony was a kid when he first met him.**


End file.
